brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Custom:Heinz Doofenshmirtz
Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz is an evil scientist, founder of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, and the nemesis of Perry the Platypus. History Heinz was born in the fictional European Country Drusselstien, in a town called Gimmelshtump. He had a rotten childhood, which started on the day of his actual birth; neither of his parents bothered to even show up. When his family's lawn gnome was repossessed, young Heinz was forced to replaced it, with his only friends being a balloon with a face drawn on it named Balloony, the moon, and his neighbor Kenny. In his father's heart, Heinz was replaced by a puppy named Onlyson, who became an award winning showdog. Meanwhile Heinz himself had to work as a lawn gnome ("You remember that backsory, right? With my neighbor Kenny.") For a time, Heinz was happy, but then, he learned his family was expecting a brand new baby girl. His mom spent month knitting dresses and other girly stuff. Unfortunatly, the baby turned out to be a boy, and, due to lack of materials, Heinz had to wear those same dresses for an entire year. His new brother, Roger, got all the love, Recieving hugs, new clothes, and pretty much everything Heinz didn't get, mostly due to his amazing kickball skills. In his tween years he entered his first "Inator," in a science fair (he wasn't good with names back then, so it was just called Inator), only to lose every time to a baking soda volcano. For a while he gave up on science and turned to poetry, yet somehow still lost to a baking soda volcano. He came to America when he was tricked by his parents, who'd sent him to the "Schtore." Heinz accidentally boarded a departing ship instead. He hoped he was heading for a land that welcomed misfits like him, but ended up in America instead. Heinz soon began the American right of passage into adulthood known as high school, which spawned one of the most embarassing viral videos of all time. During his early collage years, Heinz decided to become an artist, but couldn't find his muse, untill one night, inspiration struck. He spent weeks fine tuning his masterpeice, but he did succeed. He insisted his brother, Roger, be the first to see it, having got over his jealousy. However, the painting was destroyed by Roger, when he tripped and spilled his lunch all over it. This instilled a new, personal grudge in Heinz. His dating life was miserable. He did manage to marry and have a daughter, but he was soon divorced He met his nemesis, Perry the Platypus, on the day he got his profile picture taken. After years of his plans being foiled by Perry, Heinze realized that his attempts to be evil are actually an attempt to stay true to his backstories; He's really just a good guy pretending to be bad. Inators and Schemes Other inventions *Norm the Robot *De-Evolution-Inator Trivia *20 years into the future, he's still battling Perry the Platypus, despite reforming, albiet at checkers. *He sometimes get's "Evil Scientist's Block," which he once solved with a "Bad-Idea_inator" which gave him the "Feed-the-Pigeons-inator." *Despite Doofenshmirtz knowing Perry for years, he still can't recognize his nemesis without the fedora. **Despite this, he was able to see through Dennis the Rouge Rabbit's "mindless animal" disguise. *Doofenshmirtz often exclaims "Dummkopf" (German for idiot) when scolding himself. *He is the host of "Doofenshmirtz' Daily Dirt," 'The 'What happens next Inator," and "Doofenshmirtz Disney XD Mission Marvel Commentary." *He has proven numerous times that he's not crazy. He's evil, but far from crazy. He's tried to reverse the Earth's rotation, but he finds sending the Earth into a new Ice Age crazy. *Despite his lousy childhood, he doesn't have any emotionally scarring backstories that involve Christmas. **Speaking of which, for Christmas he wants: ***The entire Tristate area: ****or at least a large portion of it (in shortened versian, Doofenshmirtz adds, "Get to the twelth day already.") ***"How about just 2 out of the three states, that's fair right? Deal? ***One single state! I feel like I was over reaching before, just one state will be fine. ***5 golden rings ("I had to sing it that way at least once. It's tradition.) ***"Actually promotion to colonel sounds pretty sweet. Is it too late to change mine?" ***nothing, Doofenshmirtz just rambles about Santa. ***"How about just some almond brittle? That's reasonable right?" *He's a terrible singer, except for when he's wearing his "yodel-inator.